


Are you sure she is my ‘perfect person’?

by Mariiamo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and John are NOT soulmates, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Wanted, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Future, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariiamo/pseuds/Mariiamo
Summary: John didn’t understand how could nature design them to be hurt all the time. And how could it design him gay if his soulmate was a girl?!Future soulmate AU, where soulmates have nothing to do with love. It’s just biology.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What would you do a couple of days before your exams? Start your first fanfic in English of course!  
> And I really need a beta. Like desperately...  
> If you can manage my terrible typos and grammar mistakes contact me (somehow. I don’t know how ao3 works, I’m new here), please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: some negative talk about religion

Sometimes nature was a fucked-up bitch. John knew that for a very long time. In fact, everyone knew that pretty well, but they just seemed to ignore it and get along with the rules of nature. 

John vividly remembered when he first realized the fact. For most people it’s the same. They hear stories bout soulmates for their hole childhoods without actually understanding the concept. They just know that there is a person that will love you the most of all. 

In primary school they learn more about soulmates. For example, the soul marks on their wrists are exactly the same as the soul marks on their soulmates’ wrists. ‘How cool is that!’ their teachers said. John didn’t want to think about people who didn’t have wrists or had skin problems and couldn’t see their marks. When they were kids they would talk to each other about it and argue how exactly it worked. Most kids used to agree that it was ‘perfect character match or something’. 

When they were old enough to understand but didn’t yet hit puberty they all got stocked in one room (sometimes school’s gym, sometimes just classroom) and received ‘the talk’. Yeah, it was the same for everyone, but John always thought that he was the only reasonable one for thinking ‘what the hell?’ during the whole talk. 

He remembered the face of a doctor who was giving them ‘the soulmate speech’. Didn’t remember his name though. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he looked at his classmates’ faces. They all seemed so content about the thing. The doctor explained that originally soulmates were those people who were the most suitable for each other. But not in a way that you may think, no. It meant soulmates were people whose kids would be the most healthy. So no love, no ‘character match or something’ was involved. Just biologically, genetically perfect couple. 

Then the doctor explained how the mark worked. Basically, everyone had some abstract picture on their wrist, males on their left, females on their right. Every picture was unique, obviously, there were only two identical marks on the planet or it wouldn’t make sense. 

Then the doctor explained why some of his classmates’ mark itched or tickled. He said that when every person hit puberty their mark begins to hurt. Not right away though. ‘At first it would be tickling or itching’ he said. ‘No need to be worried. It is perfectly normal’. And he kept saying that all the way through his monologue. That it is normal, healthy, that we are designed that way. John didn’t understand how could nature design them to be hurt all the time. Because yeah, then he explained that the mark would have hurt really bad by the time they grew up. That was not even the worst part. The worst part was that the mark would hurt even more depending on the distance between the soulmates, their age difference and the time they spend without each other. Needless to say that John figured his soulmate must be a middle aged woman somewhere from China when his soul mark started to ache. No matter how many time the doctor said that it was natural, John couldn’t believe that living with such strong pain was normal at all. 

Then doctor told them that stopping the pain is not that hard at all. He smiled and kindly explained that the soul mark would start to faint and dim as soon as they ‘consummate’ with their soulmate. And yeah, he meant sex. The students were exited. John wasn’t. The doctor continued with his speech explaining that the government does everything they can to make it as easy for people as possible. That when they are born their marks are sketched and the search for the matching one begins. When they turn 21 and if they haven’t yet found their partner, the government helps them and reveals their soulmates name. They meet and undoubtedly get married immediately. Well that’s at least how it should be. 

John didn’t want to get married. He didn’t want his soulmate, he had already suffered enough from her. And the problem wasn’t even about pain or marriage. It was about her. ‘her’. You get it, right? John was clearly gay. He didn’t need to look too deep into it, he just knew it. He looked it up in the internet. Most gay and asexual people just had sex with their soulmates once to stop the pain and then lived happily with their partners. So John didn’t believe in soulmates, in love that comes with finding his ‘perfect person’. So he didn’t want to look for her. But when he got a letter from the ‘International Soulmates Search Bureau’ he knew that he didn’t have a choice anymore. The letter informed him that since he was younger then his soulmate (ha!) and he was turning 21 soon (in 5 days) they will send him a letter and an email (just in case) that contains her name and some other necessary information along with time and address of the ISSB office where he is obliged to meet her. John just couldn’t wait. The trip will be paid for, at least that cheered him up. He thought about a middle-aged Chinese woman that he pictured in his mind and started planning his speech why they couldn’t be together. 

A week later he received a letter. His soulmate’s name was Martha. Just like his sister’s. Well that was just creepy. She was 25 years old and she lived in London. Then there were her phone number and address. He was surprised that they were obliged to meet in DC, not in London. When he was deep in his thoughts about soulmates and how to avoid marriage, his phone rang. He picked it up from the dining table where he was reading the letter and looked at the screen. He was hoping it would be from one of his friends and let a disappointed sigh when he saw an unknown number. He answered the phone nonetheless.  
“Hello?” he said thinking that it was probably spam.  
“John Laurens?” a female voice asked. The girl on the phone sounded very exited.  
“Yes, that’s me. Who’s speaking?”  
“Omygodomygodomygod” the girl on the line took a bid breath to calm herself. John already knew what she was going to say next. “It’s Martha Manning. Your soulmate!”  
That’s what he was afraid the most. His soulmate wanted him, hoped to be with him. His heart felt like in a vice when he thought about breaking her’s. It was one thing when you hate a faceless girl who brought you so much pain. It was very different to put a voice to a name. And realize that maybe she had to go through a lot as well. Meanwhile, the girl kept talking.  
“It’s so good to hear from you. I would call you earlier, you know, but they couldn’t give me your number until you were 21. Which brings me to... Congratulations! I remember my twenty first birthday, I was so excited! And still so disappointed when they said that you were still 17!” When Martha stopped for a second to take a breath, John decided to speak.  
“Look, Martha. There is something important that I need to tell you”  
“No no no!” She suddenly interrupted. “Keep the important talk until we see each other in DC. I just wanted to hear your voice and say that I already booked a hotel for both of us. So you don’t have to worry about that. Separate rooms.” She added the last sentence awkwardly. She seemed so nice. It broke John’s heart.  
“Okey. Thanks” he said slowly. “Why DC?”  
“I was planning on visiting my friends there anyway. Figured it would not hurt to do as much as possible while I’m in America. So...yeah.” Then there was an awkward silence. It felt so oppressive compared to Martha’s lively chatter.  
“Okey then. See you soon?”  
“Yeah. See you. Bye.”  
John hung up the phone and sat for a minute there in silence. He still had a letter in front of him. That stupid letter! He hated the fact that universe was so unfair. Martha seemed so nice and yet he still had to ruin her dreams. Or he had to get married and never be happy again. Not that he was happy already. The situation was helpless and he had to think of something. He took some painkillers and started making a plan.

Two days later he was walking the streets of DC. He arrived earlier then planned because at the last minute decided to use high-speed air highway for no particular reason instead of driving his old car on regular freeway. But hey, forty minutes and he was in the city already. But instead of having his own car right now he had to pay for his air taxi and walk unfamiliar streets without an actual destination. He had to get to the hotel that Martha booked but he didn’t want to be there just yet. Maybe it was fear of seeing his soulmate earlier then necessary, maybe it was reasoning that they were not expecting him for at least two more hours. Anyway, now he didn’t have a choice but to mindlessly walk because he got lost. When he tried to open the maps app on his phone it politely reminded him that there was only 10 percent of the charge left and without any mercy of waiting for John to fill in the address of the hotel in the search bar, it died. John sighed and looked around for a place where he could charge his phone. When he walked down the street he noticed a group of people around the corner. He walked in their direction. Then he noticed that the group of people was bigger then he originally thought. He started worrying if he accidentally walked on some rally. The mob was standing and looking at two people. One of them was passionately speaking, the other was standing near. He looked annoyed and frustrated. John might even guess why. He was wearing black clothes and John easily recognized him as a member of the ‘True Orthodox’s Destiny Church’. It was not really a church, more like a cult. But the government loved those guys and helped them a lot with finances. Hell, they were not even really Orthodox. But maybe they just wanted a cool name, which backfired really badly for them because common people called them Toads. They were mostly famous for being very insistent in their activities and persuasion. John felt that especially close when he moved to New York. John was proud to say that he was quite respectful of all religions. But not that one. It was personal. Their whole faith was based on the holy concept of soulmates and that God created us that way. They were fighting against marriages that were not between soulmates. So basically they were dicks that didn’t want to except the existence of people like John. 

The other guy was certainly not a Toad. He was dressed casually and spoke against the TOD church. Every time the Toad opened his mouth the other guy interrupted him and spoke with more passion then before. John only now started actually paying attention to what the guy was saying.  
“You cannot honestly believe in this! It’s 2055! We survived WW3, several global cataclysms, so why can’t we love those who we choose? The government just wants to control us by bringing together those who they want! They deprive us of our free will by forcing us into marriage and do everything to make our life as hard as possible. Decriminalizing domestic violence, prohibiting health insurances for unmarried people, the adoption restrictions for non-soulmates marriages! And I’m not even mentioning the divorce fee. You cannot possibly believe that this is for our own good!” the guy looked both furious and amused. He was not screaming, yet his voice was still far from calm. John could hear every word even from the distance. While he was talking the Toad grew more and more impatient. When he finally got a chance to speak he was red in a face.  
“The government wants us to follow the God’s will-” he was ready to say more but the other guy interrupted him.  
“Oh come on! You can’t believe in God after everything that happened! That guy is ether a prick who wants us dead and sends hurricanes, viruses, earthquakes and fires or he doesn’t care which is not better! And why would God create us, humans, the way we are? Without any freedom of choosing a life partner? And not say a word about this in the Bible? And even if it was His original plan then why wouldn’t he create a soulmate bond between animals? Why does a fucking rabbit has more freedom then I do?!”

The guy kept talking and the crowd kept chuckling at his words. The way this guy was pissing the Toad off might be the best memory of John’s whole day. And he was meeting his soulmate tonight. John didn’t realize that he was coming closer to the front row while listening to the speaker. By the way, only now with a closer look John could see that the guy was very handsome. He was very short, true, but his face and his charm overall were really attractive. For a second John tuned off and missed a couple of phrases. He was sucked into reality when the handsome guy raised his hand and pointed at the Toad’s chest.  
“Don’t change the subject and answer my question!” John wasn’t sure what the question was but the scene in front of him made it clear that there might be a scuffle.  
“What was the question?” John asked a tall and buffed man on his right.  
“Alex asked Seabury if God was responsible for all that we’ve lost” the guy answered without looking at him.  
“I don’t have to answer anything to a w-worthless dog like you!” Seabury finally managed to say while stuttering. The other guy, Alex, just smiled at that. For a second there was a silence and John thought that right now the Toad would get a first punch. Instead, Alex continued talking.  
“Well, my dog speaks more eloquently than you” John and some other people chuckled at that and at Seabury’s furious face.  
“You don’t have a dog!” the tall guy on his right shouted at Alex with a smile.  
“Exactly!” Alex turned and snapped his fingers at the tall guy. The mob was now laughing and Seabury was leaving through the crowd. Some people came closer to Alex to start a conversation. John turned to the guy on his right.  
“Excuse me.” he said hesitantly. “Could you please tell me where we are? And where is the nearest place where I can charge my phone?”  
“Huh?” The guy turned at him and raised his eyebrows in somewhat sympathetic gesture. “You got lost?” his face was friendly but John still felt uneasy.  
“Yeah” he answered simply.  
“Do you want to make a phone call or something?” the guy started looking in his pockets.  
“Actually, could you just tell me which way is to this hotel?” He showed the guy a piece of paper with a name and address that he so thoughtfully had written down.  
“Aw man. It’s right next to my office! I was just heading there. Would you like to walk? It’s less then 20 minutes away” the guy looked pleased with the coincidence. Meanwhile, John thought that that’s how you get murdered. When he started thinking for a polite way to say no, the speaker from before, Alex, showed up behind the tall guy.  
“Yo Herc!” he called and the tall guy turned around. ‘That’s my chance to run’ John thought but didn’t move, too intrigued by the intersection between the two. “Sorry for that! You are already half an hour late for your work” the guy looked sincerely sorry which was a surprise for John.  
“No worries, man. I’m the boss, I can be late. It wad totally worth it” Herc looked amused. Then he turned back to John. “So what d’ya say? We’ll show you the way since you got lost”  
Something was fishy there. But now both Herc and Alex were looking at him expectedly. John wasn’t sure what took over his body when he answered:  
“Sure. Thanks. I’m John, by the way.” He held out his hand to Herc first, who shook it with friendly ‘Hercules’ and then to Alex, who wasn’t that exited to meet him.  
“Where do you need to get, John?” he asked, shaking John’s hand. He looked suspicious, but not hostile.  
“Hotel” John showed him the paper. Alex seemed a little more relaxed and made a hand gesture for them to start their walk.  
“So you are new in town? Business or vacation?”  
“Neither, actually” John said. He instantly wanted to share his story with Alex. He seemed like a guy who would understand him.  
“How so?” Herc asked.  
“It’s a long story. Are you ready to hear it?” He asked with a small smile.  
“It’s 15 more minutes of walking. Of course we want to hear it!” Alex said.  
So John told them. Not everything, obviously, coming out to strangers was a bit too much, but the general situation. Herc looked sympathetic all the way through the story, Alex had an expression that John couldn’t quite read. When he finished the story Alex started talking.  
“I get it. I was in a similar situation two years ago. So I want to help you”  
They stopped. Alex took of his bag and found a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote some numbers down, presumably his phone number.  
“Here. If your Martha doesn’t back off when you tell her, call me. I’m a lawyer. And I also work for Anti-soulmate Community” John looked at Alex with a puzzled face. “It’s not like we want to prohibit soulmates marriages, no. We just want equality for all people, no matter what their soul mark says” he sounded genuine in his pursuits. John accepted the phone number. When he looked at Alex he found a weird careful expression. Alex clearly wanted to say something but hesitated.  
“What?” John asked Alex.  
“Maybe you should join us. I don’t know what you do for living but we need people who sincerely believe in something more then soulbond.”  
Well that was unexpected. John didn’t think too long.  
“It would be an honor!” John noticed a small smile on Alex’s face, which the guy desperately wanted to hide. And John wanted to see more of this smile. Then John heard a polite cough from Hercules and realized that he was staring at Alex’s lips. ‘Good job, John. Smooth. Super charming. Now they think that you’re a creep’ he thought to himself.  
“Well” Hercules started awkwardly. “Your hotel is across the street. And I have work to do, so if you’ll excuse me...” he gave John a wave and walked away picking up his pace.  
Now it was two of them. He looked at Alex and then immediately looked away. They were standing there awkwardly, none of them spoke for a minute.  
“I think I have to g-”  
“Do you want me to-” the spoke simultaneously. Then they both felt silent again until Alex finally started again.  
“It was really nice to meet you. I look forward to seeing you again. But not in a bad way, you know. If things with Martha go well then you don’t have to call me. Ether way I would like to get to know you a little bit better.” He smiled. God that smile. John felt week in knees.  
“Yeah, bye” John took both of his backpack’s straps and turned around. He made his way to the crosswalk and then looked back. Alex was already gone.  
John couldn’t come around to the thought that he was going to meet his soulmate in a couple of hours and still his head was occupied with some random guy he had met 30 minutes ago. Anyway, now John hoped that Martha would be pushy so that he had an actual reason to call Alex. John was realistic about his chances with getting a job in Anti-soulmate community. He was not the person who could work there. The first and most obvious reason was that he lived in New-York. He dreamed about living there for as long as he can remember and didn’t want to move out because of a job or a handsome guy. Or both.  
In two and a half hours he had to meet his soulmate. The person he might have to spend his life with. The plan was to meet Martha in the ISSB building, sign the papers that they officially know each other and then go for lunch. John was nervous to say the least. Now that he was thinking about it, he realized that his soul mark didn’t hurt as bad as usual. Probably it was the reduction of distance between them. Whatever comes out of this meeting he knew that he was not going to marry Martha. It was selfish but after thinking about it for so long and meeting Alex, John was sure that he cared about himself more then about random girl who got her hopes up too high. Or at least that’s what he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW(SPOILERS!): talk about dubcon, talk about abortion

The ISSB building was surprisingly small. It was weird how an international organization couldn’t afford renting a bigger office. John stood outside the building waiting for Martha. He didn’t know what to expect. He never saw Martha. But then again, he was not the only one in a similar situation, millions of people met their soulmates that way. 

He noticed a girl approaching him. She looked quite nice, hir big smile brightened the street. John made a shy wave for some reason. Which was stupid, the girl was looking right at him. When she was close enough he held out his hand but Martha just hugged him. John hesitantly hugged her back. His plan seemed more and more cruel with every second. When she pulled back John had a better chance to see her face. She was pretty. Not beautiful, but certainly not hideous. She had nice complexion, her eyes were blue-green. Her cheeks looked really soft and maybe even plump. Her smile showed little imperfections of her teeth, but that was rather charming. When John finally decided to say something, Martha started talking.  
“John, I’m so happy to finally meet you! I was waiting for you birthday for such a long time! I can’t wait to get to know you!” she seeped so exited. Her posh British accent was now much clearer then when they talked on the phone.  
“Why don’t we finish our business as soon as possible and find some place to discuss things privately?”  
“Okey, lets go.” she opened the door of the building and quickly walked to the registration machine. They both took their ID cards. The process of soulmate registration was not at all romantic. They just had to scan their ID’s and soul marks as a confirmation. Then the machine spat out a paper (which looked like a check) with information about finishing their soulbond. Basically it said that in 24 hours their case will be viewed and if everything is okey they will be officially registered as soulmates. That step was almost always pointless. But it was necessary since there were cases of soulmate’s fraud in the past. Martha made a little ‘woohoo’ sound when he showed her the paper. Next step was a harder one. They left the office in mostly uncomfortable silence and found a small coffee shop. John made their order and paid for both cappuccinos while Martha took their seats by the window. When they both took sips of their coffee John started.  
“Look, Martha. You seem like a really nice girl and all. But I have to be honest with you.” Martha was looking at him and smiling, sometimes nodding. “I’m not actually looking for a soulmate. If you expect me to propose you in the nearest future then I will have to disappoint you. It pains me to say this but I don’t wanna date you right now. Maybe ever.” He finished his prepared speech and looked at Martha. He was expecting to see her disappointed, sad, mad or even crying. But she was smiling.  
“Oh. I didn’t see that one coming” she chuckled awkwardly. “I respect your decision though. Even when I’m not happy about it, I understand.”  
John was stunned. She seemed genuine. John bit his inner cheek and nodded. He stood up to leave but Martha stopped him.  
“John. I know you won’t like the idea but...” she hesitated. Martha was clearly uncomfortable about the topic. She even blushed a little. “...how about we meet tonight at a hotel to...maybe...lessen the pain...of the soul mark...” 

Yeah. Now John got it. She was suggesting sex and she was quite smart about it. They were in the same hotel and the more they postponed it the more it would be painful to separate after the act. The stuff that they don’t tell you at school is that the sooner you have sex with your soulmate the better. Because sex doesn’t necessarily end the pain, more like lessens it. The more time you spent being intimate with your soulmate the better the result. Some people have to live years until their marks finally fade away. And the more you spent time with your soulmate without being intimate the more your body will take to get rid of the mark. So for John it was obvious.  
“Yeah. Sure. What’s your room number?” 

At 10 pm John was finally in his room. He took a shower, dropped his body on the bed and screamed through the pillow. His mind kept racing. He was thinking about what just happened in the near room. 

The sex was very awkward. Just like he expected. Martha was really pretty but it was obvious for him that he didn’t want her. So he took a pill. But the result was stunning. With their first kiss he felt the pain fading. The whole thing was fifteen minutes long. John knew that the longer he did it the better it was for his mark but he couldn’t bring himself to prolong their torture for any longer. So it was rushed, hurried and not pleasant. He wasn’t sure if Martha finished. He didn’t even know how to please a girl, it was his first time with a woman. But they both did what was necessary and now could forget about each other. 

John was a little disappointed that he didn’t have a reason to call Alex now. Since the situation with Martha was over, John didn’t need Alex’s services. The thought made him sad. For a second he considered calling Alex right now and asking him out but quickly dismissed the idea. There was no way this would work out. Again, Alex lived in DC, John in New-York. In addition to that, John wasn’t sure if Alex was gay. Which was weird because usually John’s gaydar worked well. 

With a short burst of energy John opened Google on his phone once again regretting not taking his laptop. The paper that he took out from his pocket didn’t have anything except the phone number. Not something you would expect from a lawyer. But again, maybe Alex ran out of visit cards right before he met John or something. So John typed ‘Anti-soulmate community Alex’. Small chance but still worth a try. The first thing was their website. John opened it and started reading. The organization was fairly new. Their main goal was equality for everyone. Nice guys. Mostly they provided free law services for people who faced infringements because of their soulbond status. Divorce, adoption, marriage, domestic violence and assault, soulmate’s fraud, taxes regulations and some other stuff.

Then John opened the ‘our lawyers’ page. A picture of Alex was staring right at him. He was the first on the list with big ‘Alexander Hamilton: our best lawyer’ on top of his file. There was ratings in the corner of his page that was obviously the highest in the organization. John perused the information about Alex. When he was over his eyes were watery from staring at the screen for so long. He didn’t know what to think. This guy was really smart and hardworking. That was very inspiring. He promised himself to think about it in the morning. He saves his number under a name ‘Lawyer Alex Hamilton’. He felt asleep thinking about Alex’s warm smile and smart eyes.

After that John got back to New-York. He was very busy with his studies in Columbia and didn’t think much about soulmates or Alex or everything that happened in DC. Except for the times when ISSB called him to check if he was getting married soon. Saying the same thing over and over again was quite tiring. And when, yes, the couldn’t technically make him marry someone, they certainty could make his life a living hell until he did. Time ran quickly when he was busy. So when Christmas started approaching, John realized that he completely lost track of time. They made a deal with his father that John would visit them in Charleston  
once in a while. Basically, it meant that he had to come ether on Thanksgiving or Christmas. And since he so carelessly missed more safe celebration, he now had to go for a full family Christmas weekend in South Carolina instead of spending one evening with his father in November. 

He made a phone call with his father and they both agreed on a plan. So John would visit his hometown on Friday, 24th. They would celebrate Christmas all together and then John would spend two more days with his family. 

Next days were a blur. Christmas shopping, last minute projects, lots of drinking with friends. It was almost funny when the next thing John new was that he was sitting at the table with his while family around. The house was nicely decorated and felt warm, cozy and a little magical. Everyone looked very happy to finally reunite. Even his mostly emotionless father seemed very content. Martha, his older sister, brought her fiancé, his brother, James, brought his girlfriend, who was really funny and Mary brought her school friend, who was an orphan. The table that looked so big when he was younger now looked tiny. They were all chatting and dining when John’s phone rang. Once again he was expecting his college friends to call him. They have been calling him non-stop whole day, since it was first time in two years that he skipped Christmas in New-York. However, his phone told him that Martha Manning was calling him. He picked it up.

“Hey, Martha. Merry Christmas!” he said enthusiastically, figuring that that was why she called him.  
“Merry Christmas, John” her voice sounded drained, not that exited as usual. A slight wave of worry went through his body.  
“Is everything alright?”  
“No. It’s not alright, John. I’m in a big trouble right now” she made a small sob on the other line.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“John. Something happened. That time when we were together. And now...” she made a pause, collecting her thoughts. “I’m pregnant”  
John’s heart dropped. All voices around him suddenly faded as one huge and loud thought went through his mind. ‘She’s pregnant; She’s pregnant; She’s pregnant and I’m the father’.  
“How did that happen?” he asked as he quickly stood up from the table and walked to the back door. He went out to the back yard and sat on the bench that was there as long as he could remember. Silence and cold air cleared haze in his head. “Weren’t I wearing a condom?”  
“You were in such a rush, I’m not sure. But it’s certainly yours. I didn’t sleep with anyone before you since summer nor did I sleep with anyone after you.” she explained, her voice was tired.  
“Seven weeks?” John made quick maths in his head.  
“Yeah”  
“So...what’s the plan?” John asked. He started unconsciously pulling his hair. “Is it legal to make an abortion in UK?”  
“No,” she answered simply. “Not since we are soulmates. The only way is to prove that the baby is not yours, but we can’t do that because it is.”  
“Fuck!”  
The same rules were in US, in all states. Even if the soulmates were not married, their unborn baby couldn’t be removed. The worse part was that if they were still unmarried, the child would have to spent his time with both parents equally. So John would have to take care of him. Usually, the bigger was the difference between parents, the longer time the child had to spend with one of them. Martha lived an ocean away, so maybe they will get a year each.  
“So what are we gonna do, John?” She said. “I don’t want that baby, but they are making me keep it. I’m having a doctor’s appointment today and I will have to tell them.”  
Right. It was 25th already in London.  
“Don’t worry. Do what you think is right. I’ll try to figure something out. I’ll call if I come up with something, okey?”  
“Okey.” Martha was silent for a second. “Merry Christmas, John.” and hung up.

Well, now that. John felt sick, thinking about the situation. Did he have to marry Martha now? Did he have to find a more consistent job then just selling his Art? Did he have to come to London? 

He had to tell his father, for sure. Maybe not today, but soon. Now he had one idea that he had to try. He scrolled through his phone until he found it. He pressed a call button and waited. In a couple of seconds he heard:  
“Alexander Hamilton speaking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how was it? 
> 
> Funny, I had thought through this story and then I was like: ‘let’s make Martha pregnant and see whar happens!’ So now I’m clueless. I’m flying bling and making this up as I go. 
> 
> Btw, shoud I add dubcon tag? Because for me it’s obviously dubcon but I made it as non-graphic as possible. So I’m not sure
> 
> If you can beta-read this fic, please contact me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can congratulate me on passing most of my exams (I have two left). As soon as they are all over I’m going to update more often. Or not. Who knows?

“Hello Alex, it’s John” he started hesitantly.  
“Who?” Yeah, right. That was expected, of course he forgot.  
“We met in DC in November. You gave me your number in case I needed help-” he didn’t have a chance to finish when Alex started making noises in recognition. Noises that sounded like mooing. John would laugh if he could.  
“I remember now! Well, I was hoping you would call me sooner, but don’t get me wrong. I’m glad that you didn’t have a problem with your soulmate.”  
“Yeah. About that...” John hated calling pregnancy a problem but that’s what it was for him right now. “Is the offer still on the table?” There was a short silence before Alex started talking.  
“Of course. Though I was hoping you just wanted to wish me a Merry Christmas or something. Tell me what happened and I will try to think of something”.  
John took a long breath before starting. It was hard. He told Alex that he had sex with his soulmate to ease the pain and how it backfired. He honestly told Alex about his unstable financial situation and his fears. He admitted that now he might have to leave college. He didn’t realize that he was on the verge of tears when he finished. Alex was listening carefully, not interrupting.  
“Alex?”  
“I’m still on the line. I’m just thinking. It is indeed a complicated situation.” There was more silence. John was surprised, when they first met Alex seemed like a chatterbox. “We need to go to the court. We might be too late for an abortion but we might win a big compensation for raising a child and make the most comfortable rules for raising them. For example, we say that a year with each parent is cruel since it’s not enough time for getting used to the new environment. Most cases like yours get a year, but we can probably get five-year period. First period is usually with the mother. Will five years be enough for you to finish your studies and settle?”  
“I guess” he replied, thinking about unfairness of life. “What about Martha? She doesn’t want it ether. I’m not sure if she agrees with the plan...”  
“John, listen. I know it’s unfair, but from now on you and Martha are playing in different teams. It’s in your best interest to just accept it. Both of you are obligated to take cake of your child, neither of you want it. It’s in your best interest not to feel guilty and act sacrificial. I’m starting working on your case. Believe me, your future is in good hands. I’ll call you later for more details, updates and all. Would you like to go to DC? Or should I go to New-York? You’re in NYC, right?”  
Too many questions. John felt light headache pressing on his temples.  
“I’ll come to DC as soon as possible. Approximately, in 3 days.” John weighted his next words carefully. “And Alex, thank you. I appreciate your help. I really wanted to hang out with you, but I had to leave DC shortly after...everything...and didn’t get the chance to call. I wish I had called you sooner. And I wish I didn’t have to call you in this circumstances. But yeah...that’s life...I guess. Anyway, Merry Christmas, Alex! And sorry for disturbing.”  
“Merry Christmas, John.” Alex simply replied, hanging up.  
‘Best Christmas ever’ John thought to himself. It was indeed unique, but not in a way that John might have liked. John had a lot of mixed feelings right now. He had to sort them out as quickly as possible, then tell his father and finally dear with the whole mess he’d made by not wearing a condom. 

The next thing he knew was that he was in standing in front of the Anti-soulmate community building. He had some stuff packed in his suitcase but it was obviously not enough to last for a long period of time. Also, he didn’t have an actual plan. He thought about staying in the same hotel but dismissed the idea after he counted the sum that he might need. He figured that after all, he could always ask Alex about a cheap place to stay. 

By the way, his father was furious. John told him the news on Sunday morning and was out of his childhood’s house in a matter of an hour. It was not a big thing, dad has always been overdramatic. He will forgive him soon. Father was not even upset of the idea that Martha got pregnant, but the idea that John wasn’t going to marry her. John didn’t want to explain the complicated situation so when his father was mad, John just left. 

For some reason John was early again. This time he was driving and got to Alex’s office half an hour before their appointment. He wondered if maybe Alex was already working and John could just show up early and start their appointment. He summoned his courage and opened the door. 

The office was small and warm. After late December’s air it seemed stiff. There were some people sitting in the waiting room on the chairs all around the walls. In the center of the room was a big register point. There was a girl sitting behind it. He approached her and said hi. The girl smiled a little and asked him about the purpose of his visit. She asked him to wait in the room, when he said he had an appointment with Mr. Hamilton. 

He didn’t have to wait for long though. Alex showed up in front of him just as he unblocked his phone. They shook hands and John followed Alex to his office. Hamilton, by the way, looked stunning in his suit. He looked so official and so unlike the first time they met, that now in his thoughts John could call him only ‘Mr. Hamilton’ and not at all just ‘Alex’. 

When they reached the room, John noticed that it was a personal office, but they were not alone in the room. On one of the chairs in front of the desk sat a man. Alex didn’t look surprised, so John figured it was okey. When he got a closer look he noticed that the man was of large frame, middle-aged and with really strict face. He might have seemed intimidating with that frown of his if he wasn’t wearing a ridiculous Christmas sweater. The man stood up from his place when he saw two approaching. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Laurens. My name is George Washington, I am the founder of the Anti-Soulmate Community. I heard about your case from Alexander and I couldn’t ignore it. I reassure you that we are going to do our very best in helping with your difficult situation.” They shook hands and John was not surprised by the strong grip. But still, the Christmas sweater couldn’t make John be afraid of that man.  
“A pleasure to meet you. And thank you. You are doing a very good thing by helping people like me.” Alex made a gesture for them to sit down when John finished talking. They took their seats, John and Washington in front of the desk, Alex behind it on a spinning chair.  
“Well I don’t do much work now. I used to help much more before I retired. I was also a lawyer.”  
“Retired? How come, I assume you are not that old, are you?” John was generally surprised but still tried to go with a lower number while guessing age. He didn’t want to insult the man. “Like...45?” Yeah, that was quite low number, John thought.  
Washington’s face turned even stricter for a moment.  
“I’m 39, boy.” Wow, he looked pissed. John found that his heard started jumping to his throat. He raised his hands and opened his mouth to start apologizing but suddenly Washington started laughing.  
“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’m 56, don’t worry. You didn’t insult me. Oh, you should have seen your face!” He continued laughing and now Alex was chuckling too. John felt both relieved and uneasy. The guy didn’t seem like a prankster at first.  
When Washington stoped, he smiled charmingly and answered the previous question.  
“I used to work a lot as a lawyer. My big dream was to start an organization like this and work in it. It took me years to do so and when I finally accomplished my goal, I understood that now all I want is some peace. I’m more then happy to spend time with my family.” 

Now it was nice to put a face to a name, John read about history of the organization. Also, John learned that George Washington was full of surprises. In the meantime Washington continued talking.  
“I was really concerned with your case. You see, I don’t go to court anymore, but sometimes, when needed I assist my employees. Don’t get me wrong, I trust Alexander with all my heart, he’s my right hand man. But a little consulting is never excessive.”  
“I, in fact...” Alexander continued when Washington stopped. “...Find Mr. Washington’s help indispensable.” Alex looked at both of them at a time with a small smile. “ Why don’t we get into the details? First of all, how was Martha’s doctor’s appointment?”  
“Umm... good.” That was a weird question. “Everything is fine with the baby. She started taking some vitamins and pill, I really don’t know. She just told me that everything was going well.”  
“Okey. Did you discuss the matter with her any further?” Alex asked.  
“Yes, we did, actually. I had read that thing online that in UK you can legally transfer custody of the child to one of the parents. But there has to be a good reason for that. Can we do that?” John watched as Alex’s face shifted.  
“I’m afraid we can’t. You see, since you officialized your soulbond in DC, any matter concerning your case as soulmates must be solved in DC, not in UK. Furthermore, there is no chance that we could do that even there, the reasons to take custody are disability, mental illnesses, addictions and other stuff that is not about you, John. So we have to work with what we’ve got.” During his monologue, Alex’s face showed a lot of different emotions, that were changing so quickly that John couldn’t keep up with him.  
“Well, Martha still refused to take full custody. She knows that the first period the baby will spend with mother. She confirmed that she wants him for the shortest amount of time as possible. And that’s exactly the opposite of what I want. I’m on my second year of college, I don’t have an actual job, my dad pays for my apartment for God’s sake! I can’t have him!”John caught Washington frowning with the corner of his eye.  
“Wait, him? Do they know the sex already? What week is that again?” he asked.  
“I’m sorry, they don’t know the sex yet. It’s just me. I don’t know why but I think of that child as a boy. Intuition, maybe?” John shrugged. “It’s seven and a half weeks.”  
“Did you come up with a name?” Alex asked over-enthusiastically. He even stood from his chair a little. When he saw two unimpressed expressions in front of him, he shrank a little and sat down with a guilty face. “Sorry.”  
The rest of the meeting went slowly and exhaustingly. John tried, really tried to remember what they were discussing but felt like in a haze. When they finished John was so tired that he didn’t even realize that they were walking down the corridor of the building with Alex. Not in the way they came in. They exited and John found himself on the different street then when he entered. John saw that they were approaching the parking lot, so he decided to push his luck a little with Alex.  
“Hey, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure”  
“Do you know any place I could stay in DC? Somewhere cheap. I don’t need much space, I just figured that I might be stuck here for a while.” John was secretly hoping that Alex will invite him over.  
“Oh, man! You don’t have a place to crash? Well I know just the guy who can help you with that!” He said smiling. ‘Here it comes’ John thought. ‘The roommates romcom trop. Now they just have to get together!’  
“Really? Who?” John played along with a big happy, probably stupid smile on his face.  
“Hercules!”  
“...” Yeah, right. “Oh, cool. He seemed nice, I guess. Is he looking for a roommate right now?” He tried to pretend not to sound disappointed.  
“Yep, I just moved out. We were roommates since college, but now I live with my girlfriend.” Alex said casually.  
Meanwhile, John’s world crashed. Well, he might be exaggerating, but that was still cold. That made sense though. Alex was charming and smart and successful. Of course he had a girlfriend.  
“Oh? Big step, no?” Alex laughed at that.  
“No. We know each other since childhood. Used to go on sleepovers with each other all the time. Me and her sisters were really good friends. Now we’re more like family to each other.”  
“She’s your soulmate?” John didn’t know if it was a normal sentence or a question.  
“Hell no. I wouldn’t be here if she was. My whole life was built on the fact that I had a crush on here since..., like, forever. And it was so unfair that she wasn’t my soulmate. You must know how that feels. I met my soulmate, by the way. And she was...very different from ‘Liza, that’s my girlfriend’s name. But we split on good terms ‘cause I helped her get out of abusive relationship and sued her boyfriend.” Alex was narrating the story so casually, like it was his hundred’s time telling it.  
“Cool. So there will be the two of us? Me and Hercules?” John asked.  
“Yeah. It used to be three of us: me, Hercules and our friend Lafayette, who is now living in France with his soulmate-slash-childhood friend, Adrienne. Laf is actually the only person I know that is happy with his soulmate. Like, I’m not with Maria, my girlfriend’s soulmate is a dick, Angelica is unhappily married and can’t get a divorce, Peggy is not 21 yet but she will probably kick his ass when they meet, Herc doesn’t have to do anything with his soulmate, Washington is married on a woman that is not his soulmate, which is, by the way, her second marriage after a failed first one with her soulmate. I mean, what’s the point of all of that if soulmates are just a fiction? Some people still honestly believe that it’s about love and destiny!”  
They walked to the farthest part of the parking lot. John noticed that they were heading to the air-motorcycle parking lot. John wondered for a second if Alex was driving a car or an air-motorcycle.  
“What are you trying to say?” John asked Alex.  
“I’m saying that since we don’t know much about the life 40 years ago after the war and everything, it makes it so much easier for the government to bullshit us into believing in stuff that’s convenient for them.” Alex looked slightly pissed.  
“So you’re a rebel?” John asked, amused with Alex’s angry face.  
“Absolutely! Revolutionary squad!” Alex said through teeth and made a fist gesture like he had just won something. John couldn’t stop his laughter. “Anyway, do you need a lift? I could show you Herc’ place while I have time and then you can move as soon as you’re ready? How does that sound?”  
“I’d love to do that but I left my car in front of the main entrance.”  
“Oh, well, you can’t park there. Your car is probably gone already.”  
“What?!” John felt both guilty and irritated.  
“Yeah, that’s why I have an air-motorcycle. Don’t worry, I know towaway guy pretty well, I’ll help you out. We can use my bike to check if the car is maybe still there and then go to Hercules’ place.”  
“Nice plan” John didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that now they will be in the same motorcycle with Alex. If he gave two much hope into it he would have to face the cruel reality where Alex probably had a full passenger sear or something. One thing John learned from today is don’t hope for the best or be disappointed. 

The reached the air-motorcycle section. Alex’s bike didn’t have an actual passenger seat, it was quite normal. Alex silently took a drivers seat and held out an extra helmet for John. He started to fastening his leg belts (it’s an air-motorcycle, safety comes first!) and held some extra ones for John too. 

When they were ready to go, John with delight found himself very close to Alex. But it was less pleasurable now since he knew Alex had a girlfriend. 

“Have you ridden one of those before?” Alex asked John, he was barely audible now when they were chest to back.  
“Yeah. Love those!” and that was true. John used to ride those all the time when he was dating a guy with an air-motorcycle.  
“Oh, man! I was hoping to impress you. But okey, whatever.” Alex didn’t sound very disappointed, in fact, he was smiling under his helmet.  
He started his bike and they were off the ground. The feeling of cold air and Alex’s warm back, his nice smell, the adrenaline of flying, all intoxicated John. They reached the appropriate high and headed to the main entrance. The car was not there. So Alex went in, what John assumed was the way to Hercules’ apartment. He was a rush driver, that’s for sure. But that didn’t matter to John at this second. All he cared about was the feeling in his chest. He felt so good right now, wanted to make this moment last. Alex said something John couldn’t hear and started driving a little faster. John just closed his eyes and put his arms on Alex’ waist tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s that. Now I have an important question. Do you guys want John to have a daughter (Frances) or a son (Philip)? Comment, please!


End file.
